1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handle of a glass door, more particularly one, which is made of acrylic, and which is secured to the glass door in such a manner as to have longer service life, and lower inventory cost, and prevent people from removing it from the outdoor maliciously.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Glass doors are used to allow people inside the room to see outside through them and vice versa. And, glass doors are attractive, and allow sunlight to enter and increase illumination inside the house. Glass doors are usually equipped with handles made of materials that can match glass, e.g. acrylic.
Referring to FIG. 6, a glass door 6 is equipped with acrylic handles 75, 75 on inner and outer sides thereof. Each handle 75 is formed with a straight portion, and two folded portions at two ends. The handles 75, 75 are secured to the glass door 6 such that each of the folded ends of one of the handles opposes one of the folded ends of the other handle. Each of the folded ends of the handles has a metallic protective element 76, which is disposed over a tail end of the folded end, and is secured in position by means of a screw 751; the screw 751 is screwed through the protective element 76, and screwed into the folded end along the axial direction of the folded end. Each of the protective elements 76 has a holding cavity 761, and has radial threaded holes (not numbered) communicating with the holding cavity 761. Truncated-cone shaped engaging blocks 73 are provided, and will be held in respective ones of the holding cavities 761 of the protective elements 76 in combination, each of which truncated-cone shaped engaging blocks 73 has a threaded hole formed through the middle thereof. Two tube-shaped pads 71 are fitted into respective ones of two through holes 61 of the door 6, and ringed pads 72 are secured to the door 6 around two ends of the through holes 61. Two bolts 74 are passed through respective ones of the through holes 61 of the door 6, and screwed into the truncated-cone shaped engaging blocks 73, and threaded fixing elements 762 are screwed into the radial threaded holes of the protective elements 76 to contact the truncated-cone shaped engaging blocks 73; thus, the truncated-cone shaped engaging blocks 73 are blocked from falling off the protective elements 76, and the handles 75, 75 are secured to respective ones of the two sides of the door 6.
The above handles can be easily removed from the outdoor by malicious people because the fixing elements 762 are exposed to outside, and can be easily undone.
To overcome the disadvantage of the above handles 75, referring to FIGS. 7, and 8, outward and inward handles 82, and 86 are provided. The outward handle 82 has protective covers 821 fixedly joined to two folded ends thereof, and axial holes formed at the folded ends, in which metallic tubes 823 are fitted, while the protective covers 821 have holes aligned with the axial holes of the folded ends. Each of the metallic tubes 823 has a threaded inner side 822. The inward handle 86 is the same as the last handles 75, having metallic protective elements 87 joined to two folded ends thereof, each of which is formed with a holding cavity 871, and radial threaded holes communicating with the holding cavity 871.
In combination, bolts 83 are screwed through, from inward side of the door 6, truncated-cone shaped engaging blocks 84, ringed pads 85, tube-shaped pads 81 fitted in through holes of the door 6, ringed pads 824, and screwed into the metallic tubes 823 of the outward handle 82; thus, the outward handle 82 is secured to the outward side of the door 6. Then, the metallic protective elements 87 of the inward handle 86 are fitted over the engaging blocks 84 at the holding cavities 871 thereof, and fixing elements 872 are screwed into the radial threaded holes of the protective elements 87 to engage the engaging blocks 84; thus, the inward handle 86 is secured to the door 6. There is no screws exposed to outside on the outward handle 82 therefore the handle 82 is protected from being removed from the door 6 by malicious people.
However, the above acrylic handles 75, 82, and 86 are likely to be damaged or crack over time because the screws that connect the handles to the protective elements are screwed into the folded ends along the axial direction of the folded ends instead of radial direction of the folded ends due to force exerted to pull the handles to open the door 6.